Inevitable Fate
by Mrs.MonicaDiNozzo
Summary: When Tony meets Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd his world is completely turned around, Kate on the other hand isn't quite sure what to think of Tony.


_Takes place during ep. 1 Yankee White_  
_please leave reviews! _

Part 1- **The New Girl**

Tony's POV

Gibbs was acting strange. He seemed happy around this Secret Service agent, Kate I think her name was. I believe he was actually laughing when they were talking earlier. Which is odd… because it's Gibbs. Tony sat at a chair staring out the window. Gibbs walks away to assist Ducky and Kate walks over standing next to me. I can feel her stare. "Can I help you with something Agent Todd?" She smiles revealing a dimple that I come to realize I am quite fond of and holds out her hand. "We got off to kind of an odd start, and I could of been less rude. Can we start over?" He looked up at her and shook her hand. "Anthony DiNozzo, but everyone calls me Tony." She smiled again. "Caitlin Todd, but you can call me Kate." There was a moment where the two just stared at each other. They were interrupted by the pilot announcing everyone to take their seats because they were about ready to land in DC. She took her seat across from him. She began to type away on her laptop and Tony stared out the window at the ground that was coming clearer in his vision. As they descended closer to the ground Tony found himself glancing at Kate every few seconds. As Tony looked up again he found that Kate was already staring at him. They both looked at each other then looked away as the plane touched the asphalt. "What are you getting yourself into Tony" he thought to himself.

Kate's POV

Tony intrigued me. At first I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. He seemed like every other guy who was interested in me. Total immature pigs, but he seemed different. To be honest I'm quite fond of his big green eyes. I felt like I could stare at them forever. "What are you doing Kate, the job is always first. You're way above his league anyway." I mumbled to myself. "Did you say something Agent Todd?" Tony said as we were exiting the plane. "Oh it was nothing, sorry." As Gibbs, Donald, and I were driving back I noticed Tony wasn't with us. "Where is Agent DiNozzo? Did he take a different vehicle?" I asked to Special Agent Gibbs. He smirked "Yeah, he took a different vehicle." he chuckled to himself as he pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and started talking to Tony. Not even a minute later Agent Gibbs hung up the phone and smirked. "I guess they found him" Donald began to laugh as I turned to Agent Gibbs. "Who found him?" I asked Agent Gibbs pointed at the body bag at the back of the van. "We switched them, the CIA has DiNozzo and I I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure out the rest." He said as we turned into NCIS headquarters. 10 minutes later CIA agents show up with a very pissed Fornel. Gibbs took him down the hall but it was no use his yelling carried all throughout the building. I walked up to Tony. "You okay?" I asked trying not to laugh. He looked up and smiled "My tookus is a little sore but I think I'll live" he said smiling. I giggled. Then my phone began to ring. "Oh great." I said to myself as I walked away to answer. My superior was chewing me out for letting NCIS get jurisdiction of the body. I tried to listen but I could feel Tony's eyes on me. The words I did hear were "You're fired" then he hung up. I can't say I didn't see that coming. Fornel walked in a huff out of the building. I walked up to Agent Gibbs at his desk and held out my hand. "It was nice meeting you sir" he looked at me over the top of his glasses. He didn't acknowledge the hand shake. I walked to the elevator. "If you let anything like that happen working for me you're fired," he yelled from across the room. "Is that a job offer?" I said without turning around. I smiled, I guess this wouldn't be the last time I left this building after all.

Tony's POV

"Now's your chance DiNozzo, go for it." I said to myself. "Hey! Kate wait up!" I jogged after her, catching up to her in the parking lot. "Tony what are you doing?" She said fumbleing with her purse trying to find her keys. "I was just thinking. The new James Bond movie comes out Friday... and I'd really hate to go alone." She looked at me. Even in the moonlight her face was beautiful. "I love James Bond." She said smiling. She's a definite keeper. "Pick me up 5 o'clock. And don't be late." She said getting into her car. I was a bit in shock, she actually said yes. She rolled down her window as she pulled away. "Goodbye Tony" she said with a smirk


End file.
